


Hat Trick

by siderealSandman



Series: Putting the Tri in Triad [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Digimon Canon is so Convoluted at this point that idk what universe this is in, F/M, Fighting Evil Digimon as a Metaphor for Character Growth, Forced Marriage, Hikari is the Taichi Guardian; Guardian of the Taichi, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Side Pairing: Daiken, Side Pairing: Koumi, Side Pairing: Takari, Sorato pining, Texting, Your Taichi is In Another Castle, romantic dramedy, the bisexual polyamorous universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: It's hard enough when you develop feelings for a friend; it's even harder when the person you're with starts to feel the same way.With the wars of their youth behind them and the rest of their lives ahead, Sora and Yamato grapple with the realization that their best friend means more to them than they ever realized.Unfortunately, they're not the only one with eyes set on Taichi...
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Putting the Tri in Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896460
Comments: 61
Kudos: 113





	1. Choking on Your Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Yamato didn't hate all of Taichi's girlfriends, but when it came to who was responsible for their best friend's happiness, it seemed like nobody was up to the task.

“Is he mad at us?” 

“He was mad when he left…” Sora shrugged against Yamato’s shoulder, watching their texts to Taichi go unanswered, the hour suggesting that he had long turned in for the night. 

“...are we  _ wrong _ ?” Yamato asked, the tone of his voice suggesting that he already knew the answer; he just wanted Sora to say it. 

“No,” Sora said quickly and sharply, anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. “That Miyuki had  _ no  _ right getting jealous that Taichi actually  _ wants  _ to spend time with his family.” 

“She acts like she owns him,” Yamato growled, fingers idly picking chords on his electric guitar, lip curling as he thought about the handful of times they had spent with the bubbly nightmare that had sunk her teeth into their best friend. 

“Yeah…” Sora mused, chewing on her lip. “But we don’t hate  _ all  _ his girlfriends.” 

“No,” Yamato said brusquely, finger plucking a harsh note that made him wince. “Of course not, there was…” 

Sora blinked, staring out the window of Yamato’s father’s house. “There was...I think we liked Aiko, right?” 

“Clingy,” Yamato said dismissively, the memory of her hands running along his best friend’s shoulders making his stomach churn with envy. “Momoko was-” 

“Bossy,” Sora said with a shake of her head, refusing to spend time thinking about how she had tried to take over planning Taichi’s birthday ( _ her  _ job!). “Yumi was-” 

“Annoying,” Yamato sighed. 

“Be nice,” Sora said, smacking her boyfriend on the arm.

“I’m not the one who said she’d strangle her if she brought up her stamp collection again,” Yamato said. 

“You  _ agreed  _ though,” Sora reminded him, sitting up a little straighter as her phone pinged. “Hang on; he texted back.” 

“Tell me he’s free of that bear trap of a woman,” Yamato said, reading the screen over Sora’s shoulder. 

> **T:** hey just got off the phone with yuki
> 
> **T:** it’s over between us btw
> 
> **T:** thanks

“Is that a sarcastic thanks?” Yamato mused as Sora fired a response back

> **S:** we’re sorry if we made things difficult for you
> 
> **S:** that wasn’t our intent at all
> 
> **T:** well, given the fact that she went off the wall on me and told me i had to pick either us or her, i’d say you guys weren’t crazy
> 
> **T:** that was a quick decision 

Something inside Sora swelled with a victorious vindictiveness as once again,  _ they  _ were picked and his girl of the month was shown the door. The quiet dread that someone would steal him away from them retreated back into the private place where Sora kept it under lock and key until another girl wound her way into Taichi’s life. 

And as long as Taichi was... _ Taichi,  _ there would be other girls. 

> **S:** are you okay? 
> 
> **T:** i mean
> 
> **T:** you guys were right about this one for sure but
> 
> **T:** i still feel like you two hate anyone i bring around

“Bring better people around,” Yamato grumbled petulantly, busying himself with his scales as Sora replied. 

> **S:** taichi we just want to make sure the person you’re with values you
> 
> **S:** and when we don’t see that, we get a little protective
> 
> **T:** you know at some point you’re gonna have to like one of them

_ The hell we do,  _ Yamato thought to himself. 

> **T:** it’s that or i become the weirdo of the group who never settles down
> 
> **S:** not going to happen 
> 
> **T:** i’m just saying 
> 
> **T:** everybody else lucked out with hooking up within our little group
> 
> **T:** i’ve gotta fish outside my pond which means you’re definitely not gonna connect as much as we connect with everyone else
> 
> **T:** just asking that you guys let the next one get to date number four before you give me the laundry list of reasons why i shouldn’t be with her

“Oh, sure, wait until you’re married to find out your girlfriend is a weirdo,” Sora grumbled. The idea of Taichi standing at the altar across from a woman that  _ wasn’t… _

Wasn’t what? Wasn’t one of them? How was he supposed to be happy with someone who didn’t know why he woke up in a cold sweat every night? How was he supposed to explain to a stranger that he was in charge of a small army before he hit puberty? How is he supposed to talk with her, like he did with them, in hushed, fidgety tones about how they were nearly ground-zero at another nuclear strike? 

> **S:** we promise to be more open 

Sora frowned at the message before deleting it. 

> **S:** we’ll try and give the next one

“No we won’t…” Yamato snorted, maneuvering out of the way of Sora’s elbow. 

> **S:** you deserve to be loved, taichi

“There you go,” Yamato hummed in approval. 

> **S:** we just want to be sure you’re loved by the right people

Sora hit send before she noticed her error, watching him type for a few seconds before he responded. 

> **T:** lol let’s try getting one person to like me long enough to date me more than a few weeks before we start talking about that ;) 
> 
> **S:** more than one person likes you tai
> 
> **T:** oh you know what i mean
> 
> **T:** anyway, gotta hit the hay
> 
> **T:** please resume making out with your boyfriend in peace :P 
> 
> **S:** >:P

“Is he gonna be okay by himself?” Yamato mused. “Miyuki seemed a little…” 

Yamato made stabbing motions with his hand like a slasher out of a horror movie. 

> **S:** are you okay by yourself tonight? 
> 
> **S:** yamato’s dad is out of town for the weekend; you can always crash on the couch

“Sorry,” Sora said, glancing up at Yamato. “I-” 

“You don’t need to ask,” he said gently, scratching the top of her head with his pick. 

“Still will,” Sora said, tilting her head to get the plastic under a particularly itchy part of her scalp as Taichi replied. 

> **T:** lol
> 
> **T:** you’re gonna laugh but while yuki was in the middle of her breakup tirade she started throwing all kinds of stupid crap around
> 
> **T:** like the reason that i hang out with you guys all the time is because i’ve got a raging crush on you
> 
> **T:** crazy, huh? 

Yamato’s guitar playing had stopped as they read the messages on the screen, glancing at one another before letting out incredulous chuckles. 

“What a nutjob,” Yamato coughed. 

“Doesn’t even know what she’s talking about,” Sora laughed, reaching for a drink to wet her suddenly uncomfortably dry lips. 

> **T:** anyway, you two owe me breakfast again
> 
> **T:** this is number six you’ve hated so tell your bf to get his crepe on 

“I should have never made those for him,” Yamato said with a small smile. “You mind if-” 

“You don’t need to ask,” Sora said, kissing the tip of his nose. “Breakfast sounds nice.” 

> **S:** it’s a date
> 
> **S:** see you tomorrow
> 
> **T:** night!
> 
> **T:** and night to any sneaky wolves reading his girlfriend’s texts~

“How does he  _ know _ ?” Yamato asked as Sora closed out of her text app, the background cutting to one of her favorite pics of the three of them, sitting on the banks of a river, laughing about something while the sun reflected off the water. Hikari was going to make a hell of a photographer one day; she could almost hear the water lapping under their ankles and smell the sweet grass that blew in the breeze behind them. 

She loved that memory; things were...simpler then. 

“Miyuki’s an idiot,” Sora muttered, switching the phone off before she could imagine the three of them any more than she should. 

“Totally,” Yamato coughed, resting his chin on her head as they idly watched their reflection in the sliding glass door. The way they were sitting, Sora partially reclined on Yamato’s lap on the edge of the couch looked a little awkward; as though they were leaving room for someone to slip in behind Sora and lay their head on Yamato’s shoulder. 

“...are we ever going to like the girls he shows us?” Sora said, a small edge of fear creeping into her voice as she stared up at her boyfriend. Confusion and indecision flickered behind his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, his silence the only answer she needed to hear. 

* * *

Across the city, Taichi stared at the picture his sister had taken so many years ago before letting out a frustrated sigh and flopping back against his bed. 


	2. That One River In Egypt

The ticking clock on the wall provided the only soundtrack to the mental trainwreck going on in Sora’s mind. Yamato sat across the table from her blinking as he leaned on his elbows. 

The first sound he made was a weary chuckle that sounded almost relieved. “Okay…I-” 

“I love  _ you _ ,” Sora said firmly, grabbing Yamato’s hand and giving it a squeeze as he nodded slowly. “I love you so much and never in a million years would I dream of breaking up with you or stepping out on you or-” 

“Hey, hey, breathe,” Yamato said, squeezing Sora’s hand as she took a deep, steadying breath. “Look I...I get it. I get head-trippy and moody about shit all the time-” 

Yamato held up his other hand as Sora rushed to assuage his fears. “ _ But _ ...I trust you. And I...I-I love you too. So if you say these feelings you have-” 

“Crush,” Sora said firmly. “Just a  _ crush _ ; just a jumble of hormones bouncing around for no reason. Just a random fluke crush on some  _ guy _ .” 

“Are you sure?” Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow. “This isn’t  _ some guy  _ we’re talking about, it’s  _ our guy.”  _

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Sora insisted, rubbing the back of her boyfriend’s hand. “I just...I just wanted to be honest with you; we promised we would be so...there. I’ll get over it in a couple of weeks and we’ll be...back to normal.” 

The ticking filled the restless silence between them as Yamato fidgeted in his seat. 

“Look...I know how you feel,” Yamato said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Sora’s confused glance. “I know what it’s like to…” 

Yamato trailed off as Sora studied his uncomfortable expression closely. Yamato learned young that he needed to hold back from people who cared about him; to invest in little fits and bursts in case the people he loved left him again. Prying him open was an ongoing process that Sora was still learning, even after seven years knowing him and two years dating him. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Sora said gently, threading her fingers through his. “I just want you to know it’s safe to share if you feel like it.” 

Yamato let out a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling for a minute as his thumb wore circles on the back of Sora’s hand. “Remember...back when I said that you were the second person I had a crush on from our group?”

“Mimi, right?” Sora said, chewing on her lower lip. “You...said it was Mimi.” 

“Uh...I think  _ you  _ said it was Mimi,” Yamato chuckled nervously. “And i just...went along with that. It was the convenient answer, you know? Not like...not like anything was going to happen after we got together.” 

“Oh…” Sora said, brow creasing in concern. “Then...wait…” 

Yamato forced himself to meet his girlfriend’s gaze, searching for any hidden contempt or sign she might reject him. “Truth is…” 

Sora took his palm, pressed it against her cheek and tilted her head to kiss it before looking back. “You can say it,” she said with a smile. 

Yamato let out a soft sigh, shaking his head. “I...definitely had feelings...for Taichi,” Yamato said, speaking it aloud for the first time in his life. “So...I know where you’re coming from.” 

The tension seemed to unravel, the silence that drifted between them suddenly didn’t seem so terrifying anymore. 

“...why do I have the Crest of Love again?” Sora chuckled, letting Yamato ruffle her hair affectionately. “God...I should have known...I just-” 

“ _ I  _ just buried it under a thousand pounds of bitchiness so that nobody would ever unearth it,” Yamato chuckled, feeling lighter than he had in awhile. “Are you...good with this?” 

_ Of course I am; how could you think-  _

Sora stopped that train of thought before it could come out of her mouth, leaning across the table and brushing her lips across his. 

“Yama, I love you; all of you and every bit of you,” Sora said, bumping her forehead against his. “Truth be told...I’m a little relieved that can sympathize with this stupid crush of mine.” 

“Not like you don’t have a good reason for it,” Yamato shrugged. “Tai’s…” 

Yamato trailed off, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the words that encapsulated what Taichi meant to them. 

“Yeah,” Sora said, slumping back into her seat. “So...how did you get over it?” 

Yamato kissed the top of Sora’s head with a weary chuckle. “I’ll-" 

Yamato's phone rang and, as if he knew he was being talked about, Taichi's picture appeared along with his signature ring tone. 

"Speak of the devil..." Yamato muttered, answering his phone and putting it on speaker. "Hey-" 

" _Guess whose team advanced to the regional semi-finals!"_ Taichi crowed on the other end of the line amidst the sound of guys chattering in the background. " _You guys want to go out to celebrate my average footballer achievements with us?"_

"We got plans with Sora's mom in a few," Yamato said with a wince. 

"You can bring us pizza later though," Sora chirped, leaning forward to get closer to the phone. "I seem to remember you still owe us one from the last game night you lost." 

_ "You guys don't let anything go,"  _ Taichi laughed, causing his friends to involuntarily smile as a reflex. _"Okay, I'll-_ " 

_ "Tai-chan, come on!" _ A strange voice came on the other end of the line. " _Who is that, your girlfriend?"_

_ "No,"  _ Taichi laughed. " _Just-_ " 

" _If you're late, you're buying!"_ The stranger said as Yamato and Sora exchanged glances. 

_ "Gotta split; Kenji's gonna bust my balls otherwise," _ Taichi said, a decidedly fond edge to the irritation in his voice. " _Catch you guys later!"_

"Okay, have-" Sora trailed off as the phone switched off, blinking at the picture of the three of them that served as Yamato's background. 

"...who the hell is _Kenji?"_ Yamato asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm turning this into an interconnected series of vignettes


	3. You are Cordially Invited...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori: ...tell me this isn’t a chat devoted to talking about our friend’s love lives behind their back. 
> 
> Mimi: i mean you can go home if you’re not having fun
> 
> Iori has left the chat!

**T. Mimi** added **M. Daisuke, I. Ken, Y. Hikari, T. Takeru, K. Jou, H. Iori, I. Koushiro & I. Miyako ** to **Love is a Battlefield 2**!

**Jou:** No…

 **Daisuke:** wait, why did you restart this chat??

 **Daisuke:** it’s over!!!

 **Daisuke:** the evil was defeated!

 **Miyako:** evil of this magnitude never dies…

 **Koushiro:** God have mercy on us...

 **Hikari:**...is this really necessary? 

**Hikari:** Can’t we just leave them alone and let them sort their own mess out this time? 

**Mimi:** i’m sorry, you were at ground zero for the last romantic fustercluck your brother and his friends were a part of

 **Mimi:** you really think they’re capable of resolving this by themselves? 

**Takeru:** Maybe not but at what point do we just let them flop around on their own? 

**Takeru:** They’re eighteen now

 **Takeru:** I know that’s Diet Adulthood but maybe we ought to let them make their own terrible terrible choices? 

**Mimi:** takeru what the hell have i said about being wise beyond your years?

 **Mimi:** knock it off and act like a regular messy drama loving high school student!

 **Daisuke:** ooooh look at takeru being all responsible and shit

 **Daisuke:** what a great and levelheaded guy he is oooooh

 **Takeru:** Are you...making fun of me or complimenting me? 

**Daisuke:** you should know it’s a mixed bag with me by now

 **Iori:** Um...what’s going on here? 

**Jou:** Oh that’s right; we spared Iori-kun the headache of being part of the last chat. 

**Iori:** Last chat? 

**Daisuke:** run

 **Ken:** It’s too late for us...

 **Miyako:** save...yourself...iori-kun… 

**Miyako:** tell hawkmon to delete my browser history…

 **Koushiro:** Can we forestall the histrionics for a second and fill the poor man in? 

**Iori:** Unless I miss my guess, we’re missing Taichi-senpai, Sora-senpai, and Yamato-senpai. 

**Iori:** Is there a reason we’re not using the group chat? 

**Daisuke:** iori you remember the mess that came two christmases ago? 

**Iori:** You mean when evil Digimon tried to destroy us and we went on a trip around the world to stop them? 

**Miyako:** not that mess

 **Miyako:** the mess that came when taichi, sora, and yamato decided to resolve their little love triangle

 **Iori:**...tell me this isn’t a chat devoted to talking about our friends' love lives behind their back. 

**Mimi:** i mean you can go home if you’re not having fun

**Iori has left the chat!**

**Mimi:** HEY!!!!!!!

 **Miyako:** aASDASDFASD

 **Daisuke:** HAHAHA

 **Ken:** Not even a moment’s hesitation.

 **Jou:** Play stupid games, win stupid prizes…

 **Takeru:** I have never been prouder of him (⌒‿⌒)

 **Mimi:** SHUT UP!!!

**Mimi** added **H. Iori** to the chat!

**Iori:** Oh good, I’m back…

 **Mimi:** LISTEN

 **Mimi:** this is going to get messier than last time we need our fallback chatroom

 **Iori:** Forgive what might be an uneducated question but I thought Sora-senpai and Yamato-senpai were still happily together. 

**Takeru:** They are. 

**Iori:** And Taichi-senpai has put his feelings for Sora-senpai behind him

 **Mimi:** hahahahahaha 

**Mimi:** no

 **Jou:** No

 **Koushiro:** Definitely not. 

**Hikari:** I mean they’re behind him but...still there. 

**Iori:** Oh dear...

 **Hikari:** We all went through a lot when we were kids... 

**Hikari:** Sora is more than just a friend he had a crush on. 

**Iori:** Okay...so what’s the issue? 

**Daisuke:** ugh i reaaaaaaaally hoped i was just reading too much into things but

 **Daisuke:** you notice that sora and yamato are like...really jealous of anyone taichi brings over?

 **Iori:** Are they? 

**Iori:** Granted, I don’t spend that much time with them like you guys do but surely they’re not behaving that badly. 

**Mimi:** i mean not especially but

 **Mimi:** you are not privy to the chats i have with sora on the side 

**Mimi:** sweet baby azulongmon does that girl hate it when taichi has a new girlfriend 

**Iori:** Oh no…

 **Iori:** You don’t think she has feelings for Taichi-senpai?

 **Koushiro:** Iori at one point or another everyone had feelings for Taichi. 

**Iori:** Everybody???

 **Daisuke:** uh...yeah

 **Ken:** I clearly have a type. 

**Miyako:** nah i hate cute funny good natured boys who ride giant dinosaurs for fun

 **Takeru:** I don’t think I did but... 

**Mimi:** something you’d like to share with the class takeru? 

**Takeru:** No you know what it’s not my thing to share. 

**Mimi:** are you talking about your brother’s secret unresolved crush on taichi? 

**Takeru:** Wait, what?

 **Takeru:** I thought I was the only one who suspected that...

 **Miyako:** we all kinda suspected it

 **Koushiro:** The empirical evidence is overwhelming. 

**Daisuke:** don’t sweat man; we’re not gonna squeal

 **Hikari:** You had better not Daisuke-kun! (◕‿◕)

 **Daisuke: ;;** >_>

 **Ken:** You know we’re the last two who are going to squeal about that kind of thing. 

**Iori:** Okay...so Sora likes Taichi who likes Sora (maybe). 

**Iori:** Yamato had and might still have a crush on Taichi based on how he and Sora behave like jealous lovers whenever he catches a new eye. 

**Iori:** Sora and Yamato are increasingly critical of the people who Taichi dates and you suspect this will come to a head shortly. 

**Iori:** Hence this extremely stupid Council of Elrond. 

**Mimi:** hey bite me iori-kun!

 **Koushiro:** Well summarized. 

**Koushiro:** But I feel like you miss the intent of this little chat. 

**Koushiro:** Mimi, if you would. 

**Mimi:** happy to <3

 **Mimi:** look, friends dating friends gets messy

 **Mimi:** nobody made it through the last round unscathed and honestly having a place to vent really saved our sanity

 **Miyako:** yeah we’re not rubbing our hands scheming on how to interfere with their love lives

 **Mimi:** exactly!

 **Mimi:** as long as you don’t air things shared in confidence 

**Mimi:** and especially don’t go talking to taichi about this!!!

 **Mimi:** there’s still a chance he can escape this event horizon and wind up with someone cute <3

 **Hikari:** You think so? 

**Mimi:** hikari i know this escapes you because you’re his sister but your brother is a foxmon 

**Mimi:** a complete babe magnet

 **Mimi:** a bisexual-tyrannasaurus 

**Hikari:**...you done? 

**Hikari:** I’m pretty sure Koushiro isn’t too thrilled with you gushing over another guy. 

**Koushiro:** No, no, she has a point. 

**Miyako:** wait until i’m eighteen; i’ll do it myself 

**Hikari:** You will not!!

 **Miyako:** nah he’s going to land someone before then

 **Hikari:** I don’t know…

 **Hikari:** It’s not him.

 **Hikari:** It’s just that...I think it would be really hard to be with someone you couldn’t talk about all this with. 

**Hikari:** I mean Takeru already gets two a.m. calls from me about Digital World nightmares. 

**Hikari:** And there’s just this...whole part of his life that he would have to keep a secret from the person he ended up with. 

**Daisuke:** what, so it’s better to be alone? 

**Hikari:** I don’t know but I think you can be lonely without being alone. 

**Mimi:**...hm

 **Koushiro:** Interesting insight…

 **Jou:** Well, it’s not like we’re the only ones with Digimon partners. 

**Takeru:** They’re just all across the sea or way too young for him. 

**Hikari:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag the chat down. 

**Miyako:** no worries; we know you’re his younger big-sister 

**Hikari:** >:P 

**Iori:** Well, as long as Hikari and Takeru get to vent when they need to. 

**Iori:** I can understand how having your family involved in such a complicated situation might be stressful. 

**Ken:** I know you’re worried about Taichi, but I don’t see him ending up without someone special in his life

 **Ken:** If that’s something he wants that is. 

**Daisuke:** even if we have to play cupidmon 

**Daisuke:** i already nudged kenji in his direction~

 **Hikari:** His teammate? 

**Ken:** You really think that’s a good idea? 

**Miyako:** damnit daisuke i wanted that one!!!

 **Daisuke:** you’re too much woman for him if you know what i mean ;) 

**Miyako:** ugh all the good men are taken or gay

 **Koushiro:** Yes, every decent man in the world is either in a relationship or not compatible with you. 

**Koushiro:** That makes perfect sense. 

**Miyako:** thanks!

**Koushiro: …**

**Hikari:** Are you sure about Kenji? 

**Hikari:** Doesn’t anybody else get a...bad feeling about him? 

**Daisuke:** lol no, why? 

**Ken:** I don’t know, I feel like there’s something off with him. 

**Daisuke:** really? 

**Ken:** Where did he say he was from again? 

**Daisuke:** okinawa? 

**Ken:** He told me it was Fukishima…

 **Daisuke:** yeah you’re probably right; you remember things better than me

 **Ken:** And where does he live? 

**Daisuke:** idk babe a house i would guess

 **Hikari:** I’ve always gotten a weird feeling about him…

 **Daisuke:** oh my god calm down

 **Daisuke:** let the man get his face sucked jesus 

**Daisuke:** it’s not like he’s marrying the guy

 **Iori:** When you say you have a bad feeling do you mean a Bad Feeling? 

**Mimi:** what are you getting at iori-kun? 

**Iori:** Just that both of our weirdness detectors are going ping off of Taichi’s new guy. 

**Miyako:** yeah two people who have been in a grand total of one relationship feel qualified to dish on romance.

 **Hikari:** **( Ò﹏Ó)**

 **Iori:** I’m just saying that Hikari-chan and Ken-kun are right about most gut-checks. 

**Iori:** Maybe we shouldn’t discount them out of hand. 

**Daisuke:** relax; what’s the worst that could happen? 

* * *

Agumon stared blankly at the delicately coiffed piece of paper in the Toucanmon’s beak, head tilting to one side as he read the announcement. 

**“** Huh...I didn’t know Taichi was getting married,” he mused, glaring suspiciously at the Toucanmon. "Are you sure you got the right-" 

Agumon's eyes rolled back in his head as something hard hit him from behind, sending him tumbling to the ground as his vision went dark. 

"...do you think he still needs an invitation if we're just kidnapping him?" Toucanmon said as a Falconmon stuffed Agumon into a black leather sack.

"Orders are orders," Falconmon said, tucking the envelope into the sack. "It's a human tradition I guess...along with this "best mon" thing." 

"Huh..." Toucanmon mused. "Do you think this Taichi guy should get one too?" 

"Look, I just stuff Digimon in sacks, man," Falconmon said, dragging Agumon behind him as they headed down the beach. "Ranamon doesn't pay me to ask questions." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should keep this fic grounded and more realistic. Taichi's love life is complicated enough. 
> 
> Me @ Me: Lmao you know what would be WILD...


	4. He(?)'s Like So Whatever

If Taichi belonged anywhere in the world, he belonged on the pitch. 

Even if he never played for anyone more than his friends and family, it gave him a place where there was no room for doubt or second-guessing. It was simple; put the ball in the net, stop your opponent from doing the same. Everything else was irrelevant. No plans for the future, no turbulent, complicated love life, _nothing_ but putting the stupid ball in the stupid net. 

If he was _obsessed,_ like his mother and sister often teased him, there were worse things to be obsessed about. Namely- 

Sora’s tell-tale carrot hair stood out like a beacon in the small crowd packed into the bleachers, drawing his eye to the uniquely colored mop of golden blonde hair next to her. 

_Do not peacock,_ Taichi immediately chided himself, focusing back on the match as he steered the ball towards the net. _Just put the ball in the net; just put the ball in the-_

Taichi hissed in frustration as his opponent wove his way between his legs, snatching the ball away before he could score. 

“Head out of the clouds, Tai-kun,” Kenji chirped, bumping his shoulder against Taichi’s as he rushed past to try and regain control over the match. The problem with his perfect, pure world of sport was that like all things perfect and pure, the smallest speck stained it. And when it came to his... _friends_ , Taichi couldn’t help but allow them in whatever corner of his life that they wanted to be in. 

It was a bit like eating too much pizza; there was no reason for it and the more he indulged, the sicker he felt. Still, it was hard to turn down and life completely devoid of pizza was not a life he wanted to live. 

Even if more complete, healthier options were placed in front of him, the allure of all that _pizza_ was just too much to resist. Even if he never got a slice...even if-

_Damnit, now I want pizza,_ Taichi grumbled, watching Kenji put one in the net. _Stupid metaphors made me hungry._

* * *

“You okay, Taichi?” 

Taichi wiped his lips as he took a swig of his water bottle, tugging his t-shirt over the top of his head as Kenji lingered around the outside of the locker room, blue eyes watching him carefully as he stepped outside. For some reason, Taichi never caught him changing with the rest of the team; he appeared in uniform on the field, ready to play when they all walked out and seemingly dressed himself with the same speed and secrecy after the match was over. Mildly disappointing, but Taichi had never been one to ogle his teammates in the locker room. Much as Kenji’s tall frame and sun-kissed skin seemed to invite it. 

“Head’s in the clouds,” Taichi chuckled, shouldering his bag as he headed out the door, falling into step beside his new teammate. He still didn’t know too much about Kenji; the young man apparently had spent a lot of time overseas and only recently moved back. He was hardly an invasive person, but even the mildest questions Taichi sent his way were deflected with a smile and change of subject. It was a little irritating, especially since Daisuke seemed to imply that Kenji was interested in getting to know him. 

“You’re not a bird, are you?” Kenji chuckled, bumping Taichi’s shoulder with his bag as they wound around the side of the building. At the edge of the crowd, Taichi could see Yamato plucking a maple leaf out of Sora’s hair before forcing himself to divert his attention back to the person in front of him. 

“Birdbrained maybe,” Taichi sighed. It was easy when he was younger and he could pretend the squirm of envy he felt when he saw his friends together was plain-old jealousy that Sora had picked Yamato over him. Good old didn’t-get-the-girl disappointment was a lot easier to swallow than the occasional envy he felt imagining himself in Sora’s position. 

“Won’t argue with you there,” Kenji said, running his fingers through his auburn locks as he spied Sora and Yamato with a slight twitch of his eyebrows. “Wanna grab lunch after this?” 

“I-” Taichi glanced over in the direction of his friend group. 

“Need to ask your parents’ permission first?” Kenji teased, a sharper edge creeping into his voice as Sora and Yamato took notice of Taichi, eyes roaming from his face to Kenji’s. 

“It’s not like that,” Taichi grumbled, raising a hand with a lazy greeting as he approached. “Yo.” 

“I thought you said you were going to go scoreless?” Yamato teased, bumping his knuckles against Taichi’s shoulder and offering a lopsided smirk that was more eyes than lips. People could be mistaken for thinking Yamato was inexpressive; those who knew him knew you just needed to pay attention to his eyes. 

_Stop paying attention to his eyes,_ Taichi scolded himself, bonking his friend on the head with his empty water bottle. “You’re more than welcome to come help next time,” Taichi snickered. “Or better yet, send your girlfriend. I’d draft her over you any day of the week.” 

“I’d thank you for it,” Yamato chuckled, swatting the water bottle away. 

“Might steal your captaincy if you’re not careful,” Sora said, arm threading through his in a one-sided hug, hand slipping around his waist with a squeeze that lingered a few seconds too long for Taichi’s comfort. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sora pressing up against him; it’s just that the longer she did it, the more he felt like an asshole for enjoying it too much. 

_Her boyfriend is right there,_ Taichi scolded himself as he ruffled Sora’s hair in an almost forced platonic gesture. “Why do you think I didn’t want you on the team?” Taichi chuckled. “If you played my ass would never leave the bench.” 

After a second, he seemed to remember that Kenji was there, awkwardly coughing before stepping aside to introduce them. “Sorry; Kenji, this is-” 

“Yamato and Sora,” Kenji said with a toothy smile as he nodded to both of them. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

_I don’t talk about them that much,_ Taichi thought. “Kenji’s our new winger; just transferred from…” 

“Mars,” Kenji chuckled, wrapping an arm around Taichi’s shoulder. “Sent to help this poor fool actually win a game every now and then.” 

“I don’t seem to remember Taichi having too much trouble winning before you came along,” Yamato said with a smile that was all teeth and no eyes. 

_Down boy,_ Taichi thought, an unpleasant burbling in his stomach as he could already see the claws come out. He had barely gotten to know Kenji, but if Yamato and Sora were intent on putting him through the wringer so soon, he probably never would. 

“Maybe I’m a distraction,” Kenji said, glancing at Taichi out of the corner of his eye. This wasn’t entirely false; Kenji had a habit of drawing his eye almost as much as Sora or Yamato did. Or maybe it was because his eyes were the same shade as Yamato’s, his hair just a touch lighter than Sora’s. 

_Coincidence,_ Taichi told himself. _So I have a type...types...sue me._

“We were thinking of grabbing lunch,” Kenji said, eyes flickering between Yamato and Sora’s faces. “If that’s-” 

“Nii-chan!” 

Sora turned to see Hikari wave at her brother from a little ways off, a beaming smile dropping as her eyes flickered to Kenji’s face. A strange look came over her, head slightly tilting to one side as though she were trying to make something out. 

“...maybe another time,” Kenji said abruptly with a weak smile and a nudge to Taichi’s shoulder. 

“Hey, join us,” Taichi said, ignoring the looks on Sora and Yamato’s faces as he went after him. “You should meet my friends.” 

Kenji’s mouth twisted a little before turning back into a lazy, crooked smile. “Maybe some other time...kinda want you to myself first.” 

Taichi blinked, his brain short-circuiting long enough for Kenji to back away with a wave as he disappeared into the crowd filing out of the football pitch. 

“Oh well,” Sora said, sounding more relieved than disappointed as she slid next to him, threading her arm through his. “Hungry?” 

* * *

“None of you believed me when I said university was hell,” Jou sighed, piling a piece of pizza on his plate. 

“Cram it,” Taichi grumbled, balancing a laptop on one knee and a plate of food on the other. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping your juniors?!” 

“I warned you; what more do you want?” Jou chuckled, dodging the olive Taichi peeled off his pizza and flicked across the table cluttered with half-eaten pizzas and half finished homework. With a strangled yelp, Koushiro leaned over, snatching the olive before it could touch the off-color carpet that covered the floor of his newly rented apartment. 

“Hey, you get food on my rug, you pay for the steamer, Yagami,” Koushiro groused, popping the olive in his mouth. 

Taichi learned a while ago not to ask how Koushiro made his money as a student. When prodded, he just shrugged and said “computer stuff” as though he didn’t have a separate phone other than his personal line and as though men in black suits didn’t visit him at all hours of the day and night. 

Daisuke’s money was on “secret government super hacker” and for once, that might have been the smart money. 

“All I’m saying is I’m glad I’m going straight into apprenticeship,” Daisuke sighed, head on Ken’s lap as he paged through a thick criminal psychology textbook. “Enjoy another four years of academia; I’ll be making soup and living my best life.” 

“And if your soup ambitions fall through?” Takeru asked from his position on the couch.

“I’d rather plan on succeeding than failing,” Daisuke said airily, patting Ken on the leg. “If it falls through, I can always be a housewife.” 

“And his cooking lessons won’t have gone to waste,” Ken chuckled, tousling Daisuke’s hair. 

“We’re thinking ahead,” Daisuke said, prodding the side of his temple. “Not just a goggle-holder my friends.” 

“Your last maths score would disagree,” Miyako sing-songed from the floor at Mimi’s feet, dodging a sausage piece that Daisuke whipped at her head. 

Since they had graduated and went mostly separate ways, their Sunday homework sessions were the best way of keeping in touch with a group that took increasing amounts of work to keep together. Koushiro (surprisingly) was more than happy to play host, likely stretching his legs and enjoying a little independence while most of his friends were still living with their parents. It was a nice touch of normalcy to kickstart the week; whatever else they had going on, they could count on seeing everyone on the same day. 

As much as he looked forward to it, he had begun dreading it more and more the further he got into his freshman year. It seemed that everybody, including the ones still in high school, knew better than he did the direction their lives were going in. 

* * *

“Why do we even _need_ to get careers?” Mimi sighed from her spot on the kitchen counter, legs kicking in mid air. “I want to go back to being worshipped by Geckomon for a living.” 

“I thought you were doing well?” Sora said, fishing a tea out of the fridge and tossing it to Hikari. 

“It’s not uni; it’s what comes _after_ ,” Mimi grumbled, reaching for a cookie as Yamato took the tray out of the oven only to get her hand slapped by a kitchen towel. 

“What, the rest of your life?” Hikari shrugged. “What’s so bad about that?” 

“Ask me that question when everyone and their mother is asking that you determine how your life is going to shake out,” Mimi sighed, leaning over to glance into the living room where Koushiro was dabbing at a soda stain on the carpet. 

“You could always give trophy-wifing a shot,” Yamato shrugged, sliding the cookies off the tray and onto a plate. “Koushiro’s new career seems to be paying the bills pretty nicely.” 

“What _does_ he do nowadays?” Hikari asked, picking a cookie up off the plate and blowing on it. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, kiddo,” Mimi said airily. 

_Something tells me I don’t want to know,_ Sora thought, watching Yamato wince almost audibly out of the corner of her eye. 

“So,” Mimi said in a lower voice, glancing back to make sure Taichi was completely engrossed in trying to pelt Koushiro with pizza toppings. “What do you think of the latest suitor for our dear leader’s heart?” 

Sora and Yamato shared a glance. “Well-” 

“Oh I know _you two_ hate him,” Mimi said, dismissively waving off their grunts of indignation. “I was asking the _reasonable_ one of the group.” 

“We can be _reasonable_!” Sora huffed. 

“You just choose not to be?” Mimi said, brushing off another huff. 

Hikari blinked, swallowing her cookie bite quickly. “Well...I can’t say I’ve really met him yet. Daisuke seems to think he’s cool but-” 

“That’s _Daisuke’s_ opinion,” Yamato sniffed, wincing as Mimi dipped her fingers in the sink and flicked water on him. 

“I’ll get a spray bottle; don’t tempt me,” Mimi huffed, leaning forward as Hikari chewed on the corner of her cookie thoughtfully. “Come on; you saw him today. Does he pass the Hikari Sniff Test or what?” 

“I don’t know,” Hikari shrugged. “I mean, he’s cute I guess; kind of like an older Takeru, don’t you think?” 

“A brunette Takeru?” Mimi chuckled, watching Hikari’s brow crease in confusion. 

“He isn’t brunette....he’s blonde,” Hikari said slowly, glancing at Sora who seemed even more confused than Hikari was. “The guy next to Taichi while you two were talking was blonde, right?” 

“I mean...he’s got kinda dirty blonde hair I guess?” Sora shrugged. “Little darker than Yamato’s-” 

“No,” Yamato said, sitting up against the counter with a sudden dark look in his eyes. “He’s more of like a...reddish brown color.” 

“What?” Sora laughed nervously. “You’re kidding right?” 

“Why would I kid about this?” Yamato said, a chill of unease running down his back. “Are we talking about the same guy here? The brown-eyed dude who-” 

“No, hang on; he’s got _blue_ eyes,” Hikari said firmly. 

“Yeah; _dark blue_ eyes,” Sora said firmly. 

“They’re _dark_ but they’re not _blue_ ,” Mimi laughed, glancing between her friends. “Is there something funny in these cookies?” 

“I heard cookies,” Daisuke said, sliding into the kitchen and snatching a cookie off his plate. “Gonna spoil the _hell_ outta my dinner~!”

“Hey, Daisuke,” Sora said, grabbing him before he could slide out. “I think we saw Kenji at the game today but I can’t be sure; could you describe him for us?” 

“Tall, kinda pale, dark blue-ish hair?” Daisuke said, nibbling on the corner of his cookie. “Why?” 

“No reason,” Sora said, passing him the plate. “Go share with the others.” 

“We'll see if they make it that far,” Daisuke chuckled, cramming another cookie into his mouth as he stepped back through the archway into the living room. 

“Is there a _gas leak_ around here or something?” Mimi said, scrolling through her phone and tilting the phone around so everyone could look at the hazy picture of Kenji on her phone. “This is the guy, right?” 

Sora’s brow knit as she stared at the gangly stranger, his hair a few shades darker than Yamato’s as though someone had poured a darker hue in it and mixed it around. The blue of his eyes was also just a shade darker than Yamato’s. Still, somehow she feared that this wasn’t the correct answer. 

“...I don’t like him,” Hikari said after a moment, rubbing her arms in spite of the heater billowing in the house. “I don’t know, every time I catch sight of him, I feel like...something’s wrong.” 

_Great,_ Yamato thought bitterly, staring down at the auburn haired abomination on the screen. _Taichi’s graduated from dating regular weirdos to super weirdos._

“How wrong?” Sora asked. “Like-” 

“I don’t know, but I think Ken feels the same way…” Hikari said with a shiver. “Not to overreact or anything, but-” 

“Just two people tuned into the whole…” Mimi wiggled her fingers. “ _Darkness_ thing are skeeved out by a shapeshifter that has a thing for Taichi.” 

“It’s been a _long_ time since I’ve felt like that though,” Hikari sighed, rubbing her temples. “I-I don’t really know anymore; it could be something benign or…” 

Sora reached out and laid a hand on Hikari’s shoulder with a comforting squeeze. 

“Let’s just...keep an eye on him, yeah?” Sora said, swallowing heavily as Yamato quietly grabbed her free hand, squeezing it for comfort. “Maybe grab Agumon and have him spend the night on this side for a change.” 

“Yeah, I want Palmon,” Mimi nodded, looking decidedly green as she slid into the living room. “Hey, Kou, can we dial up the Digimon and...wait, where did Taichi go?” 

Sora felt Yamato’s fingers clench around hers as they stumbled out into the living room, watching the rest of the group carry on without a care in the world. 

“Said he was going to meet up with Kenji,” Koushiro said, balling up a napkin and tossing it Daisuke. “Wipe your crumbs off my couch-” 

“Why?” Sora blurted out, all eyes turning to face her as she felt her heart crawling up into her throat. 

“Uh…” Daisuke cleared his throat. “Well when two guys share the field of football battle, sometimes they like to-” 

“Damnit,” Yamato hissed, tossing Sora her coat from the rack. “Hikari, stay here and fill them in.” 

“But-” 

“We’ll bring him back,” Sora said tugging her boots on as fast as she could, heel hanging out as she chased after Yamato out the front door. 

“Wait, time out; what’s going on here?!” Jou said, glancing at Hikari in confusion. “I thought we _weren’t_ going to let Sora and Yamato get all grabby with Taichi this time?” 

Hikari rubbed her temples, glancing at Takeru as he stood up and placed a hand on the small of her back. “...what color are Kenji’s eyes?” 

“Um…” Takeru scratched his head. “Kinda like yours?” 

A ripple of confusion washed over the room as Hikari tried to find the words to unpack the situation they currently found themselves in. 

"Call Tentomon," Hikari said firmly as Koushiro grabbed his old laptop. "My brother's taste in partners has taken a turn for the diabolical." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The course of this chapter and this story has changed WILDLY as I've written it. This started off as a series of slice of life vignettes but I figured hey, these three are going to need a catalyst to get them talking about their feelings and what's the point of writing Digimon fic if you don't include goofy Digimon plots? 
> 
> Anyway thanks to the regulars and new readers who comment! That's really helped grease the ol writing wheels


	5. What a Shame the Poor Groom's Bride is a...

_deer bee-o-mon,_

_went on trip. waz_ _~~not~~ _ _nawt_ _kid napped. do nawt wurry._

_~~Love, From~~ , _ _Love,_

_A-goo-mon_

* * *

Biyomon’s head tilted to one side as she looked at the poorly scribbled letter pinned to a tree with a sharpened stick. “Well, the handwriting matches…” 

“It’s hard to hold a pen with gigantic claws for hands,” Gabumon said, sadly looking down at his own claws. “We really should get him a typewriter or something.” 

"And a dictionary," Biyomon said as Gatomon scampered through the brush on the edge of the beach with Patamon and Veemon on her heels. 

“Any luck?” Gatomon asked. 

“He left a note saying he wasn’t kidnapped,” Biyomon said, ripping the page down and passing it to Gatomon. "Which means you and Gommamon owe me and Gabumon ten bucks." 

“Well that’s good,” Veemon chuckled, blinking as his friends all stared at him. “What? If he had time to leave a note, he can't be in that much danger.” 

“This is what happens when your primary attack involves ramming your head into people,” Gatomon sighed, patting Veemon on the head. 

"Poor fella," Gabumon sighed. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Wormmon coughed, wriggling down the beach with a lace-trimmed piece of paper between his jaws. “But that _isn’t_ the most upsetting piece of paper I found on this beach…” 

* * *

“Okay, we need to _seriously_ come up with some kind of screening process after this,” Yamato huffed, jogging behind Sora as they elbowed their way through the evening crowds. 

“Like a test or something?” Sora said, jumping up to see over the crowds of people. 

“Maybe just a questionnaire,” Yamato panted, leaning on a lamp post. “ _Are you now or have you ever been an evil Digimon?”_

“Yeah, I’m sure Taichi will _love_ that,” Sora said, scanning for a familiar tuft of messy brown hair. “Why don’t we keep him on a kiddie leash while we’re at it?” 

“After saving his butt from getting kidnapped by whoever the hell Kenji is, I think he’ll appreciate it,” Yamato grumbled. “We can worry about overstepping boundaries _after_ he proves he can bring someone _normal_ home.” 

“...does tracking his Digivice count as overstepping boundaries?” Sora asked, waving the small device in her hand. “Because I _think_ he’s by the water.” 

"Good," Yamato said, grabbing her hand and following the blinking dot on his screen. "We can push him into the ocean for bringing weird Digimon into our friend-circle." 

* * *

_Want to hang out? ;)_

Taichi stared at Kenji’s message for a moment before pocketing his phone, staring out at the sun setting over the waves. He felt a little guilty bailing on his friends, but as talk turned to school, work, and the love lives of everyone around him, the feeling of being a misshapen puzzle piece only grew more and more pronounced. 

Maybe he just wanted what his friends had; maybe he wanted to brag about his new job or what his plans were outside of college. Or even proof that he could rise above the nagging feelings of longing that still pricked at his heart. Proof that he could be more than the person he was when he was eleven. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Taichi turned around to see Kenji jogging up behind him, a beaming smile on his face as he carried a couple of boba-tea in his hands. “I remember you saying that you liked this bubble-tea stuff so I figured I’d treat you for showing you up in front of your friends today.” 

“You didn’t…” Taichi trailed off, accepting the drink with a chuckle. “You know what, I’ll take it; thanks man.” 

“Anytime,” Kenji said, sighing as he leaned on the edge of the dock overlooking the water. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything when I called you out here.” 

Taichi shook his head, taking a sip of his drink as he leaned next to Kenji, elbows touching as he watched him out of the corner of his eye. Kenji was normal; Kenji was a _good_ guy. Maybe it was unfair to pin his hopes for a normal life on one person, but when he was with Kenji, all the weight he carried around with him seemed to dissipate. He could make something with Kenji; he could have something that was _his._ Something he didn't have to hide or feel guilty about all the damn time. 

He ~~wanted~~ needed to be free. 

“Not at all,” Taichi said with a wave of his hand. “Needed the fresh air anyway.” 

“I know what you mean,” Kenji said with an almost _girlish_ sigh as he leaned over the edge of the pier, watching a glass-domed boat sail past with amusement. “I always feel better near the water. It's like...resetting myself when things on land stop making sense to me." 

“Funny; my ex said the same thing,” Taichi chuckled, missing the way Kenji tensed. “Though I guess you’re both from Okinawa so I’m not surprised.” 

“Right!” Kenji said as though he were just remembering that. “I-It’s a pretty common sentiment over there, ya know?” 

“I get where you’re coming from,” Taichi said, chewing on a tapioca pearl thoughtfully. “I...well I can’t really talk about it, but-” 

“No, go ahead!” Kenji said, leaning in with a strangely intense look in his eyes. “Look you’ve been a really good friend to me...I-I know we haven’t really gotten the chance to know each other, but I’d…” 

Kenji trailed off, fingers brushing the corner of Taichi’s hand. 

“I’d like to be there for you...if I can,” Kenji said with a small smile. 

“I…” Taichi’s fingers brushed against Kenji’s hesitantly. “I don’t know, I’m just in a weird spot where I don’t know where I belong...don’t know if I have a place here anymore…uh, by here, I mean-” 

Taichi trailed off with a shake of his head. "Do you ever...I don't know, feel comfortable but, like...out of place? Like you're safe but...you don't fit. Like if everybody around you wasn't making space for you, you'd feel like you didn't belong at all. Like nothing is ever...yours..." 

Taichi blinked as he realized he had been staring into the water. "Sorry," he laughed. "You didn't come out here to hear me bellyache about my perfectly okay life." 

“No...I understand what you mean,” Kenji said, grabbing Taichi’s hand firmly. “But why don’t you just leave then? If you don't feel like you belong, why don't you go somewhere you do? 

Tachi blinked, thoroughly confused as Kenji’s gaze seemed to be even more insistent now.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Taichi chuckled. “Are you asking me to run away with you or something?” 

Kenji was quiet for a disturbingly long moment, hand fingering a bracelet around his wrist as he stared at it thoughtfully. “Taichi...I have something I need to tell you-.”

“Get _away_ from him!”

A dark flash of anger rolled across Kenji’s eyes as a familiar voice came down the pier behind him. Even Taichi couldn’t suppress a groan of irritation as once again, Sora and Yamato had decided to crash one of his dates. 

“Guys, not now,” Taichi sighed, frowning at the terrified looks on his friends’ faces as they approached. 

“We’re _busy_ ,” Kenji _snarled,_ his sugary demeanor evaporating as he stepped out in front of Taichi, fists balled at his sides and a look of unsurpassed frustration on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Yamato said, turning to Taichi. “Okay...this is going to sound _crazy_ -” 

“Let me guess,” Taichi sighed, rubbing his eyes. “In the minute and a half you’ve spoken to Kenji, you’ve already decided you don’t like him, I shouldn't see him anymore, and I should _just_ go back to being single.” 

“It’s not like that,” Sora sighed. “He’s-” 

“Then what _is_ it like?” Taichi snapped, blood pounding in his ears as he felt increasingly frustrated at his inability to escape Sora and Yamato’s grasp. “Because from where _I’m_ standing, it looks to me like you’re deciding that you know what’s best for me! _Again_!” 

“Like we’ve been _so_ off base in the past,” Yamato snipped, glaring warily at Kenji. 

“Look, I know we’ve a little…weird about the people you introduce to us,” Sora swallowed. “But Kenji is-” 

“Just somebody I like!” Taichi spluttered. “Somebody that makes me happy! Isn’t that enough for you guys?! Or do you just _want_ me to be single for the rest of my life so I can keep third-wheeling you until I’m grey?!” 

“Yeah, totally, that’s exactly what we-”

"God, _damnit_ ," Taichi hissed, pressing his temples into the side of his head. "I-I can't be single around you guys anymore; I just _can't_! It's _killing me-"_

“O-Okay, we can have this conversation _later_ ,” Sora said, cutting off Yamato’s barbed reply before he could put his entire foot in his mouth. “Taichi...trust me. J-Just come back with us and we’ll explain everything. If you won’t listen to us, listen to Hikari; she doesn’t trust him and neither should _you_.” 

“Good; I’m being judged by people I’ve never even met,” Kenji laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Lili was right about you people…” 

“Who the hell is _Lili_ ?” Yamato demanded. “No, better yet, who the hell are _you_?!” 

“Ignore him.” Taichi butted in, stepping between Yamato and Kenji. “I don’t know _what_ his problem is but wolf-boy needs to learn a little something about _boundaries_.” 

“I’m not the freaking _shapeshifter_ here!” Yamato spat. 

“... _what?!”_ Taichi laughed bitterly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

“I think he’s just _jealous_ that someone is getting close to you,” Kenji huffed, arm possessively looping through Taichi’s while glaring at Yamato. “Really, you shouldn’t be clingy with people you’re not _dating!”_

“Taichi, what does he look like to you?” Sora said, watching Kenji balk at her question. “No...better yet, what color is your hair, Kenji?” 

Confusion flickered on Kenji’s face as he stepped back, nostrils flaring as he breathed hard through his nose. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Taichi asked. “His hair is r-” 

“Let him answer,” Yamato said, watching Kenji’s hands ball into fists at his side. “He can’t answer because his appearance changes depending on who looks at him; Hikari thinks he looks like an older Takeru. Daisuke sees Ken when he looks at him. He’s showing you what he _wants_ you to see.” 

Taichi looked at Kenji, taking in his uncomfortable expression. Okay...there were parts of him that were more familiar than he cared to admit. But that didn't mean-

“Taichi,” Sora said softly as Kenji’s face rapidly darkened in anger. “I know we’ve been weird and judgy and clingy in the past...and I’m sorry for that. But please...for all we’ve been through, just _trust_ us…” 

Taichi stared at Sora for a long moment, eyes drifting to Yamato's before turning back to Kenji. “This is nuts...Kenji, tell me she’s lying…” 

Kenji’s lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes glinting as he glared at Sora and Yamato. 

“...no,” Kenji said, voice cracking up an octave as the water behind him seemed to get more and more agitated. Reaching down, he grabbed the metal bracelet around his wrist and broke it with a _snap_ that echoed across the strangely empty pier. “ _No..._ you know what? For the last... _six months,_ I have _tried_ to get to know _Taichi. ”_

“Wait...you _just_ moved here,” Taichi said, taking a step away from Kenji as his form seemed to flicker, form replaced by a slender woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. “...ohhhhhhh _hell,_ he’s a _shapeshifter_.” 

"Why the hell would we _lie_ about that?!" Yamato said, elbowing Taichi out of the way. 

“ _Aiko?”_ Sora mouthed, watching the waves behind her roil and lap at the breakers, sending briny spray raining down on them. 

“I...have _tried everything_ -” Aiko hissed, form melting into a slender, athletic young woman with a strawberry ponytail. 

“Oh _come on,_ Momoko too?!” Taichi groaned. “Are _all_ my exes Digimon?!” 

“All I wanted was just a _little_ time,” Momoko spat, eyes melting into a ruby red color. “A few dates...maybe a kiss or two before I told him the truth. But you... _you two_ just keep getting in my way!” 

A wave surged forward over the lip of the dock, barreling into Sora and Yamato before they could move, sending them sliding back across the street. 

“ _No!”_ Taichi whipped around to see Momoko’s form warp even further, skin going from sun-kissed to a bright, aquatic blue. “What are you doing?!” 

“You know…” Sora spluttered, wiping her hair out of her eyes as she helped Yamato to her feet. “I suddenly feel _much_ better about hating all the girls you bring around!” 

“Oh _don’t_ act like you saw this coming!” Taichi said, stepping between Sora and the shapeshifter as its form continued to degrade. “You were _right_ this time, but I still think you two need to loosen up a little!” 

“Girls...boys...it doesn’t matter to you, does it?!” Momoko(?) hissed, clothing melting away and revealing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit that clung to a feminine form. “ _Anyone_ who even comes _close_ to Taichi gets _run off!_ Y-You’re like a couple of greedy dragons sitting on a treasure you don’t ever plan on cherishing! You just want to _keep him_ and not let _anyone else have him!_ ” 

“Run,” Yamato hissed, grabbing the back of Taichi’s jacket. “Get back to Koushiro’s.” 

“Kinda rude to skip out on a date, don’t you think?” Taichi said, watching as fins slowly grew from the face in front of him, a crown set with rubies perched on top of her head. 

“But I suppose it’s not the _pearl’s_ fault the _pigs_ don’t know what’s right in front of them,” the Digimon sighed, turning to Taichi with a doe-eyed expression he had seen on the faces of so many people before. “Still...can’t let such a _pretty_ prize just wallow in a pig-pen, can we?” 

“Call me a _pig_ one more time-” Sora stopped as Taichi threw his arm out, stepping out in front of them. 

“Never mind them,” Taichi said, licking his lips as he stared at the strange Digimon. “Who are you...wat do you want?” 

“You don’t…” the Digimon chuckled nervously, acidic expression suddenly turning shy. “No, you wouldn't remember me...it was so long ago.” 

The Digimon cleared her throat, hands on her hips as she beamed up at him with a supremely sharp looking smile. “My name is Ranamon...and I just want to finish our date if that’s alright with you.” 

“Not a _chance_ ,” Yamato snarled. 

“I wasn’t...talking...to _you_!” Ranamon hissed, fingers snapping as a jet of water lashed out from behind her, slapping over Yamato’s mouth and materializing in the shape of a disembodied hand that clamped over his mouth. 

“Yama!” Sora cried, grabbing at the hand only to have a second hand lash out, grabbing her around the wrist. 

“Hey!” Taichi snapped, drawing Ranamon’s attention away from his friends. “Forget about them! I thought...I thought you were here for me, right?” 

“What are you _doing_?” Sora hissed as his hand dropped behind him, showing her his palmed Digivice before stuffing his hands back in his pockets. 

Sora had followed enough of Taichi’s harebrained schemes to know what he was thinking and that she _didn’t_ like it. 

“Let them go,” Taichi said. The fingers around Yamato’s mouth slackened just a little as Taichi took a step forward, Ranamon’s attention falling on him as Sora tried to wriggle out of the hand around her wrist. “They have nothing to do with us. Let them go...and I’ll go with you.” 

“Don’t-” Sora’s protest was swallowed by another hand that clamped hard over her mouth, blocking her cries of protest as Taichi carefully closed the distance between himself and the alien Digimon that had wormed her way into his life. 

_What is he doing?!_ Yamato thought as he extended a hand in wary truce. The waves behind Ranamon slowly subsided as she looked down at his hand, a hesitant smile appearing on her face as she took his fingers, bending low and kissing the back of Taichi’s hand. 

“You have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Ranamon said with a breathless laugh. The sound of the surf rolling in drew Sora’s attention to a wave that rose out of the ocean like a great shimmering wall at the edge of the pier. It parted in the middle, and a familiar light poured out onto the street. It was a gateway they had traveled through so many times before, now opening like a jaw ready to swallow one of her oldest friends. 

Maybe it was the clammy skin or maybe it was because she had been drenched in seawater before Ranamon’s floating hands grabbed her, but with a final _wrench,_ Sora pulled herself out of the Digimon’s grasp, ducking to get her hand away from her mouth as she scrambled down the dock towards where Ranamon appeared to be gleefully tugging Taichi into the portal. 

_“Wait!”_ Sora cried out, lunging for his back as he turned to face her. In spite of everything that had happened, he was calm, eyes betraying no fear as though this were just a minor inconvenience. 

_He trusts us to come get him,_ Sora thought, panic spiking as she reached out, fingers brushing the back of Taichi’s jacket and-

The door slammed shut behind him, water falling down and drenching her in a flood of brine that soaked her through to the bone. 

Sora’s knees had barely hit the dock before she felt Yamato slam into her from behind, arms wrapping around her and pulling her away as the last light of the portal to the Digital world faded. For a moment, they just knelt there, breathing hard as they watched the water subside into choppy white waves.

“Okay...okay,” Yamato muttered, draping his mostly dry coat over Sora’s shoulders as the cold autumn air seeped through her soaking clothes. “We’re going to get him back...we’re _going_ to get him back, right?” 

Sora’s fingers trembled as they opened, revealing a tiny chunk of Taichi’s jacket that seemingly had been snipped off as the portal closed. 

“I had him…” Sora said, the water clinging to her cheeks suddenly fresh and warm as her vision blurred. “I-I _had_ him…” 

“Sew it back on when we find him again,” Yamato said shakily, rubbing Sora’s shoulders through his jacket. “Come on...hey, look at me.” 

Sora tilted in his embrace, head twisting as he pushed her sodden locks out of her eyes. There was uncertainty there and more fear than she had seen in a long time; in a way, it was nice to know that she wasn’t the only one terrified that they might have just watched Taichi walk to his death. But beneath that was cold, almost _forced_ determination that Sora felt herself latching onto for comfort. 

“We did not endure a _mountain_ of Digital bullshit together only to lose him to a creepy fish girl with a crush,” Yamato said firmly, taking her face in his hands as if steadying himself. “And I am not missing my chance to give the biggest, I-Told-You-So of his life.” 

Sora gave a watery chuckle, leaning in as Yamato kissed her forehead and pulled her gently to her feet. “That chick wants to call us dragons? Cool...let’s show her what dragons do when somebody tries to take what's theirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this started as a series of one shots and only god will know how it ends. Originally there was a whole convoluted third party here that Kenji was supposed to be but then I decided to axe it to bring the focus on Ranamon's raging crush on Taichi.


	6. Death of a Bachelor

Iori knocked on the door to Koushiro’s apartment, hoisting his shinai case on his shoulder as he waited. 

“So much for having the weekend free to do homework,” Iori sighed as the door opened, revealing a tired looking Ken. “Everything okay?” 

“In my defense,” Daisuke’s voice came from the apartment behind Ken. “How the _hell_ was I supposed to know Kenji was an evil Digimon?!” 

Iori blinked owlishly as Ken rubbed his eyes. 

“Kinda depends on how you define ‘okay’ these days,” Ken said, stepping aside to let Iori inside the apartment. His older friends were all there, with three notable absences, gathered around Koushiro’s battle station as he appeared to be dialing up a connection to the Digital World. 

“Hey, Iori-kun!” Mimi called, waving from the other side of the couch. “How’d the tournament go?” 

Iori held up a silver medal with a shrug. “I have room to improve,” Iori said, eyes roaming over Hikari’s tense expression as she waved at him from the couch. “...what’s going on?” 

“You were _right_ about Kenji,” Miyako said, coming in from the kitchen with mugs of coffee that she started passing out to her already exhausted looking friends. “Well...half-right unless you guessed that Kenji was actually a shapechanging Digimon obsessed with Taichi.” 

“...that was actually going to be my second guess,” Iori said dryly, glancing at Hikari. “Is he okay?” 

“They um…” Hikari swallowed heavily, accepting a mug from Miyako with a tight smile. “I guess Ranamon showed up and threatened Sora and Yamato so…” 

“Taichi went with her,” Koushiro huffed, shaking his head. “I swear, sometimes I worry that man’s hair is growing into his brain…” 

“He has his Digivice though!” Mimi pointed out. “He knew we could track him down-” 

“Provided Ranamon doesn’t mate like a praying mantis,” Daisuke said, wincing as Miyako slapped him upside the head. “What?!” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Takeru hissed, rubbing Hikari’s back as she stared blankly into her coffee. 

“We know Digimon have weird mating habits though,” Daisuke said, rubbing the back of his head. “Remember when Veemon and Gatomon had this cross-country game of tag when they first hooked up? Maybe Ranamon mates like Bowser does?” 

“Well, unfortunately for her, we’re kinda attached to Princess Taichi,” Mimi said, jerking her head over her shoulder. “Especially the Super Jealousy Duo in there.” 

Iori’s eyes drifted over to the bathroom door where steam was billowing under the cracks. His eyes landed on the waterlogged pairs of sneakers and two piles of drenched clothing. 

“I swear they _better_ just be getting clean in there…” Koushiro muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the bathroom door. 

“Oh yeah, because watching your friend get kidnapped right in front of your eyes and getting soaked in scummy bay-water is just _such_ a turn-on,” Mimi sighed, ruffling Koushiro’s hair as she leaned over his shoulder. “Any luck?” 

“I keep hailing them, but I don’t think anyone’s nearby to pick up the-” Koushiro nearly fell out of his chair as Tentomon’s bug-eyed face suddenly filled the screen. 

“I knew I shoulda gotten that answering machine installed,” Tentomon sighed, blinking at Koushiro through the screen. 

“I’ll hook you up next time we’re over there,” Koushiro chuckled, the sight of his old friend and partner a welcome one. “Look, we have some bad news…” 

“Oh good,” Tentomon chirped. “It’s not just me then.” 

* * *

The steaming hot water provided a little relief from the chill that had seeped into Sora’s bones on the long walk back to Koushiro’s apartment, but it did little to alleviate the icy pit of dread that had made its home in her stomach. Even as Yamato’s fingers worked into her scalp, scratching and massaging her pounding head gently, she could find little relief as her mind continued to turn. 

“...hey,” Sora said after a moment, stepping to one side so Yamato could dunk his head under the warm spray. “Do you remember what Taichi said to us before Ranamon showed up?” 

“Which part?” Yamato asked, shaking his hair out and sending splashes of water flying into Sora’s face. “Sometimes his mouth opens and all I hear is a high-pitched noise designed to drive dogs insane.” 

“Yama-”

“Sorry…I’m all out of whack right now,” Yamato sighed, head leaning against the shower wall as Sora’s fingertips rubbed shampoo into his scalp. “I just feel like he was...vomiting all this stuff I never knew he had in him. I mean...he can’t be _single_ around us anymore?”

“Yeah...that’s been bugging me,” Sora said, chewing on her lower lip. “He just seemed...fine, you know? But I guess he always seems fine.” 

“Until he’s not,” Yamato murmured. “...I feel like I should have seen this coming.” 

“The Ranamon thing?” 

“No, I don’t think anyone accurately pegged that Taichi’s last handful of romantic prospects were actually the same weird fish girl in disguise,” Yamato said, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. “I mean, I know we’re all busy with college and jobs and shit now but I feel like…” 

“He’s pulling away,” Sora said after a moment. “Maybe he doesn’t want to but...maybe he thinks he needs to.” 

“The hell he does,” Yamato growled, cranking the water faucet off. “I _never_ want to hear him tell me that I’m too closed off ever again after this shit.” 

“Maybe he learned it from you,” Sora giggled, pulling a towel down and ruffling Yamato’s hair as they stepped out of the bath. 

“Should have learned how to play guitar or style his hair instead,” Yamato snorted, shaking his hair out and dumping the towel on Sora’s head. “That would have at least scored him a cute girlfriend like I did.” 

“To be fair, he had a few,” Sora said, drying herself off. “...can I ask you something?” 

“Hm?” Yamato murmured, distracted for a second by Sora getting dry. “S-sure.” 

“Ranamon’s other forms,” Sora said. “Did they look like me?” 

Yamato was quiet for a moment, thinking as he tugged on a clean pair of boxers. “Yeah...there was a lot of you in them. Maybe that’s why I was uncomfortable with them for so long...or maybe because you’re not the only one I saw.” 

“The hair was darker, right?” Sora said with a tired smile as she dressed herself in the tank top and skirt Mimi had leant her. “Like someone mixed it with a much darker color.” 

“You know...I’m kinda glad we got out ahead of this whole Taichi thing before evil Digimon started playing with our minds,” Yamato said, wrinkling his nose at the tropical button-up Koushiro had leant him. 

“Yeah, that could have been a really awkward shower,” Sora said, straightening Yamato’s collar. “What _is_ this Taichi thing?” 

“I don’t know, Love is _your_ thing, isn’t it?” Yamato huffed. 

“Allegedly,” Sora mumbled, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as she studied the floral pattern thoughtfully. “I don’t know...after what Ranamon said, I’m starting to think maybe we haven’t been as fair to Taichi as we think we’ve been.” 

“Ranamon _sucks_ ; don’t listen to her,” Yamato growled. 

“Broken clocks are right twice a day,” Sora countered. “You can’t say she didn’t get a chance to know us; we met _all_ those girls and Kenji and in pretty short order decided we convinced him to break up with them.” 

“She was an evil Digimon-” 

“We didn’t know that,” Sora sighed. “We just hated them because they were taking him away from us. Don’t act like that wasn’t the reason.” 

Yamato’s mouth closed mid argument, tugging Koushiro’s borrowed jeans on. “...we saw him first,” Yamato mumbled childishly. 

Sora shook her hair out, teasing it back to look semi-presentable in the mirror. “I just don’t want to be the thing that keeps Taichi from being happy,” Sora sighed. “Just because we can’t give him the things he needs.” 

“Can’t we?” Yamato said before he could stop himself, the thought fluttering out of his mind and into the steamy bathroom. Sora’s brow creased, glancing at her boyfriend who seemed just as surprised as she was. 

“What do you mean?” Sora asked. 

“Nothing,” Yamato said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Forget I said anything.” 

“What-” A knock on the door interrupted Sora’s train of thought.

_“Not to interrupt your bath,”_ Mimi sing-songed through the door. _“But you might wanna get decent pretty quickly. Things have taken a turn for the...stupid.”_

* * *

Taichi woke up that morning thinking of only toast and his upcoming football match. 

If he knew he would be spending the evening eating sushi in an underwater palace with a literal fish woman, he might have never gotten out of bed. Or, at the very least, he would have worn something a little nicer. 

_Does this count as our first date or our fifteenth?_ Taichi wondered, glancing up from his plate at Ranamon who seemed to be watching him take a bite out of his tuna roll with more interest than he felt was warranted. It was hard to get over the fact that this digi-girl had lied her little blue butt off, but he had to admit, her people could make a mean maki. 

“I’m _so_ glad we _finally_ get a little alone time,” Ranamon sighed, leaning in on her palm. 

“Not the first time we’ve been alone,” Taichi countered, quietly calling to mind all the behind the bleachers rendezvous that Sora or Yamato would inevitably interrupt (though not before Taichi got the chance to retroactively appreciate how _thorough_ Ranamon’s disguise was). 

“Right,” Ranamon chuckled, the tips of her fingers pressing together anxiously. “I kinda have a problem approaching people I like, but Lili came up with the idea to woo you in disguise.” 

_Didn’t have a problem shoving your tongue down my throat, Momoko..._

“But I...worry all I did was waste time,” Ranamon sighed, fins fluttering as she glanced nervously across the table. “Are you upset?” 

“I like to know who I’m kissing,” Taichi said, watching Ranamon’s lips quirk into a smirk as she traced the rim of her water glass with her fingertip. 

“Even if they’re a Digimon?” Ranamon asked, finally broaching the question that had sat unspoken on the table all evening. “Would you have given me a shot if I wasn’t in disguise?” 

“I...like to think I’m pretty open minded,” Taichi said evasively, glancing out the glass for any sign of his friends. _Any day now, gang...any longer down here and she’s gonna start planning our-_

* * *

“- _wedding?!”_

Tentomon flinched back from the screen, nearly fumbling the blue invitation as the rest of Sora’s friends reeled back from the force of her voice. 

“And something tells me Taichi-han wasn’t part of the planning party,” Tentomon said, passing the invitation to Gatomon while Koushiro had his second laptop open trying to get a portal to the Digital World open. 

“Do we know that he wasn’t?” Mimi said, glancing at Sora and Yamato. “He’s been kinda cagey lately.” 

“He seemed as surprised as we were when Ranamon revealed herself,” Yamato said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Still can’t believe _Ranamon_ would do something like this,” Gommamon said pensively. “She’s always been kinda...odd since she moved into MetalSeadramon’s old turf, but she’s never given anybody any trouble before this…” 

“I don’t care if she was a _saint_ that hand-fed baby seals before this!” Sora snapped. “She lied to us, manipulated Taichi for _months,_ soaked us in _filthy_ bay water, and then has the guts to plan a _wedding_ like he’s just gonna _marry_ the crazy fish-witch who kidnapped him!” 

“I thought you said he went voluntarily,” Jou said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“He was _coerced_ ,” Sora said, catching a look Mimi and Miyako shared. “What?” 

“...was she cute at least?” Miyako asked. 

Yamato stared at her like she had sprouted a second head. “ _C_ _ute_?” 

“You said she was human-like,” Miyako shrugged. “Clearly interested in Taichi too-” 

“A little _too_ interested,” Yamato huffed. 

“Everybody is _too interested_ in Taichi, aren’t they?” Mimi muttered. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sora asked, an icy chill creeping into her voice. 

“Nothing,” Mimi shrugged. “Just wondering if we should give Taichi a little head-start before we interrupt his date...again.” 

“Hey, can we _not_ have this conversation right now?” Sora said, catching Mimi’s gaze with a sharp glare. “Taichi _wanted_ us to follow him; this has _nothing_ to do with our usual pattern of jealousy-” 

“Well, at least you’re being honest about it now,” Mimi sighed. 

“Okay,” Koushiro said quickly before Sora could fire back. “I think the gate is working now; let’s go over the game plan.” 

“We’re going up against an enemy we know pretty much nothing about in an environment almost none of us are suited to,” Jou said, adjusting his glasses. “We need to be cautious.” 

“I agree,” Koushiro said. 

“No, we _need_ to bail Taichi out before Ranamon fits a ball and chain around his leg,” Yamato countered. 

“I _agree_ ,” Koushiro said, holding up a hand to placate Yamato. “Being too careful or too reckless will both lead to bad ends; let’s port in and start gathering clues. If we can pin his location down, we can come up with a strategy to get him out.” 

“Still have no idea where Agumon is though,” Gabumon pointed out. 

“Speaking as the former owner and operator of an evil lair,” Ken coughed. “I would say Ranamon is keeping Agumon in the same spot she’s keeping Taichi. Especially if he’s invited to this sham of a wedding.” 

“Assuming Ranamon is even responsible for his disappearance,” Jou argued. 

“When you hear hooves, think Horsemon not Zebramon,” Koushiro said. “Ranamon is the only lead we have to go on; we should pursue her under the assumption that Taichi and Agumon are in the same location.” 

“Ranamon’s underwater crib would be a good place to start,” Gommamon said, wriggling up to the screen. “Though the Sealsmon have been getting kinda cagey lately.” 

“Guess that means we’re up, huh Iori-kun?” Armadillomon said. 

“We’ll probably be able to field Ikkakumon as well,” Jou said, chewing on his thumb. “Still, we’re attacking a location almost none of us are equipped to handle.” 

“Nobody said anything about _attacking,”_ Koushiro reminded him. “Our first foray is strictly reconnaissance; one team will back up the aquatic search squad while the other will search for clues as to Agumon’s whereabouts.” 

Yamato grunted, clearly uncomfortable but in no position to argue. As much as Sora’s mind could rationalize the need for caution, it did nothing to assuage the fear that had set up shop in the pits of her stomach. The longer they waited, the more peril Taichi might be in. 

There was no telling what kind of twisted things Ranamon was doing to him…

* * *

“I think you have me at a disadvantage,” Taichi said, watching Ranamon pause with a bite of ice-cream in her mouth. “I get the feeling you know a lot more about me than I do about you.” 

“Oh,” Ranamon said with a shrug. “Not really much to say about me. I keep the seas neat and orderly, but that’s about it...I’m not a hero or anything. Not like-” 

Ranamon glanced up at Taichi for a moment before looking away with a cough. 

“I don’t exactly think I’m all that heroic,” Taichi chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Don’t say that!” Ranamon said earnestly, voice echoing off the cold glass walls of the underwater dining room and making Taichi flinch. “Sorry...I-I just meant that maybe you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself...you’ve done great things for us, Taichi. We’d all still be living under MetalSeadramon if you hadn’t stopped him all those years ago.” 

A twitch of Taichi’s eyebrow was the only thing that betrayed his suspicion. “So you’re into me because...what, my Digimon partner took out MetalSeadramon?” 

“You sell yourself _way_ too short,” Ranamon said, waving her hand dismissively. “Digimon shouldn’t be able to get that strong that quickly; it usually takes _years_ of dedicated training to match that level of power and yet because of _you,_ we’re not swimming around waiting for MetalSeadramon to digitize us and harvest our data.” 

Ranamon’s fingers twitched, starting to reach out for his hand before thinking better of it. “...I thought we would never see you again after that. I suppose it was just a silly crush on my part, but...well, when Lili offered to help me meet you, I couldn’t resist. I was going to tell you about me much sooner, but...you started to like my alter ego more than I thought you would.” 

_So this Lili person is behind Ranamon's little disguise?_ Taichi mused, scanning Ranamon's face for any sign of deception. 

“Guess I did ask you out, huh?” Taichi mused, reflecting on his whirlwind affair with Aiko. “...multiple times, actually.” 

“I wanted to come clean _so_ many times but…” Ranamon’s expression soured a little bit. “ _Something_ kept getting in the way.” 

“Oh,” Taichi chuckled, remembering the way Sora and Yamato seemed to squirm whenever he was overly affectionate with his partners. “We practically grew up together, so they’re a little...protective of me. They mean well; I promise-” 

“Do they?” Ranamon said, playing with her melting ice-cream. “Seems to me they’re not too happy about the prospect of you finding happiness…” 

“Well…” Taichi trailed off uselessly. “I guess they just want to keep me for themselves.” 

“But you’re not theirs,” Ranamon countered, sitting up a little in her chair. “They’re not even offering their mateship to you; they’re just keeping you off the market.” 

"...until the right person comes along," Taichi coughed, vainly trying to paint the most frustrating parts of his friends in a good light. 

Ranamon wisely determined she was treading on tender territory, trailing off with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t speak ill of them...I just get _frustrated_ when I see someone like you in a place where you don’t feel like you belong.” 

“My world isn’t as cut-and-dry as the Digital one,” Taichi mumbled. “But...yeah, I guess you could say it’s a little frustrating that they choose to act that way.” 

“And you feel like you don’t belong,” Ranamon said, eyes meeting his. “You said that...that you felt out of place-” 

“Everybody does at some point, I guess,” Taichi said evasively, leaning back in his chair as his eyes scanned the waters outside the palace window for any sign of rescue. “Not like I can just up and move to the Digital World.” 

“...why not?” Ranamon asked quietly. 

“Well...because…” Taichi mumbled. “I...I have a family and friends on the other side.” 

“Can’t you return through Digital Gates?” Ranamon asked, sitting up in her chair. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to see your family when you wanted to.” 

Taichi shrugged, picking at his dessert as the date took a bad turn for the introspective. “It would be...I don’t know...cowardly? Like I’m running away because I can’t handle the world I was born in.” 

“Is that the only reason?” Ranamon asked, tilting her head to one side. “I don’t think anyone would consider you a cowardly person; I certainly wouldn’t...and if being in the human world causes you pain-” 

Ranamon tentatively reached out, her cool hand touching the back of Taichi’s. 

“I just want you to know that you have a place _here_ ,” Ranamon said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “A place in a world you fought to protect. As long as I have the power to make a place for you, I-” 

The door at the far end of the room slid open almost soundlessly, drawing Taichi’s attention away from Ranamon. He had never understood what Hikari had meant about sensing darkness until the door opened and an almost palatable wave of dread washed over him. Not even standing in front of Apocalymon did Taichi feel so much overwhelming _hatred_ coupled with an unpleasant desire that made his skin crawl. 

“Oh, Lili,” Ranamon said, a slight note of irritation creeping into her voice as she reluctantly released Taichi’s hand. 

“Oh, forgive me,” the Digimon said. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything…I just wanted to see if you needed anything from me before I turned in for the night.” 

The creature that sauntered in was a tall, pale skinned woman with black hair piled high on her head with a golden crown and matching hair-pins that gave her a dignified appearance. A low-cut black and lavender gown swept the floor as she walked, shifting and moving in a way that highlighted her every curve. Black wings were folded behind her as she walked, a heavy golden claw sitting on one hand. 

Every atom in Taichi’s body wanted to run to her and away from her as fast as he could. It was like looking at a plump, juicy peach that he knew to be jammed with razor blades; as much as he wanted to take a bite, he knew approaching her would be fatal in one way or another. 

By the time the haze of confusion had worn off, the Digimon was standing in front of him, a sickly sweet perfume wafting off her in saccharine waves. Sharp, pearly white teeth flashed themselves as the Digimon gave a small curtsey. 

“Forgive my manners,” the Digimon said. “My name is Lilithmon...and I’ve just been _dying_ to meet you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Cyber Sleuth shit-destroyer makes her debut~~
> 
> In many ways, I wanted this fic to be a semi-remake of an OLD ass fic I wrote back in the day that also involved Lilithmon and an convoluted Digimon plot to force romantic communication. I want to do better for her this time, even if she's the literal devil. 
> 
> Also of note, one of the Toucanmon in the earlier chapters is now Falconmon because I want to include them more and referring to them as Thing 1 and 2 would have gotten confusing. Falconmon is now the sack-stuffer to Toucanmon's invitation-giver.

**Author's Note:**

> BUT IT'S JUST THE PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE I PAY DESTINY IS CALLING ME OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES BECAUSE I'M-
> 
> 800 miles deep into DigiT3 hell and have lost my map. I may have to build a house here...


End file.
